Po oneshots
by Big panda 05
Summary: This is the creation of my experiments, I hope you enjoy! REWRITE OUT NOW!
1. Fenghuang x Po

Oneshot

Love,it's has no taste,no touch, yet it drives us to do unimaginable is a strong emotion, but it cannot be forced.

Maybe that's why their love was incomprehensible.

Right from the start they should have been mortal enemies . A panda, pure and full of heart and love, and an owl, cold and cunning.

But, love prevailed in the end, and both knew they were meant for each other, even if others didn't accept.

Both remembered their meeting, both uninviting and full of warmth.

They loved each other, and they remembered how it came to be.

_Flashback..._

"Drat, why did I leave" one side of Po would say, eager for his friends" You're a monster to them, you could hurt them" the other side would say, wanting nothing less then the make his friends happy. He almost didn't notice the large figure approaching him, until he bumped into it, or rather, her.

Fenghuang was furious, who did this panda think he was, barging into her home. Maybe he was another pesky "master" that had come to have her done with. But this panda felt different, maybe because he was cu-

_ "No! I will not attach myself to a stranger, or an outcast at least"_ Fenghuang thought. She quickly greeted the panda coldly. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my home?" she exclaimed." I'm Po, and I had no idea this was your home, how do you stand the cold?" Po asked, shocked another person lived on this barren wasteland."I get by, now, explain yourself!" "Well, My friends and I were dealing with a problem, and I used the Thundering Wind Hammer. My friends have been more distant from me after, and I caught my friend with a panda shaped cage!"he heaved out. Fenghuang was shocked_"Is he... like me?"_ she inwardly thought." I'll let you live with me, only if you agree to be trained by me.""Deal!"

1 year later...

"Po, catch!" Fenghuang called. She had just throw a Mongolian Fireball. She sighed in relief when he caught and deflected it. She called Po " training is done for the day, now, go and cook Po." " Yes, Feng." He called. He had been feeling weird only when she was around, and he thought it was one emotion he knew best.

Love

Not the kind for a relative, or love for family, but a burning passion for a crush. He never felt it before, but it was so sudden, he never thought without Fenghuang accompanying them. He could only tell her now, or never. " Fenghuang," he called out. "Yes, Po?" " I think... I think I love you." He never imagined what happened next.

He felt a beak on his lips, ad then promptly fainted.

They lived happily ever after, with Fenghuang telling Po she loved him, and they left the mountains for the Jade palace. Po was accepted back cheerily, but Fenghuang, not so much. But they eventually rid themselves of suspicion, and they all lived happily ever after.


	2. Song x Po

Oneshot

Po/Song

Songfic

**Hi, just wanted to say you guys are awesome, keep it up!**

* * *

She was gone. He couldn't believe it. She was the prettiest thief he ever knew, scratch that, she was the only thief he ever knew, but she had stolen his had never been this even the Furious Five could help him. Hoping to soothe the pain, he began to sing.

* * *

She was stunned. She had just walked out on him. After him accepting her past as a thief, she was supposed to live a happy life. That's all she ever wanted! She couldn't take it left a note, then started running towards the Valley of Peace. She was singing, both unaware the other was singing the same song.

* * *

Summer after high school when we first met  
We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (Whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one  
The one that got away

All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

* * *

She arrived the next morning,panting. She was going to see him. She smiled, running was tough, but she was sooo close. She continued running, going straight towards the peach tree. She nearly collided into him.

* * *

As they both stared at each other, they felt whole. Their hearts were healed at the sight of each other. With unspoken words, they understood. They slowly leaned in, everything else melting away, and it stayed that way, until they would both die.


	3. Scorpion x Po

Scorpion/Po

Oneshot

_Love can't be forced, or can it?_

Scorpion couldn't be happier. She finally had a strong warrior in her grasp, and only because of his loyalty to his friends. She remembered it with the sweetest tinge.

_Flashback..._

Po was fighting Monkey, who was under the influence of Scorpion's stinger. Po had no idea what had gotten into him, and contributed it to the game. He never noticed the stinger until it pricked him. He gasped, and before he fainted, had one last thought,"_Scorpion!"_

_End of flashback_...

She still savored the though as she called him over, and put him in 2 metal arm bracelets with her on them. They made her control on him stronger. He was now only capable of independent thoughts.

Po was panicking! He wasn't able to control anything but his thoughts! He thought of Tigress, who was suffering of River Fever,_Tigress,_He thought silently. As if even the name were a cure, he was able to control his own body. He immediately formed a plan. He would pretend to still be under Scorpion's influence until he could spring out and get the Sun Orchid. Then he would bolt, hightail it to the Jade Palace, and cure Tigress. He thought it was foolproof.

_Thought_

He was extremely tired. He had spent all day doing Scorpion's bidding, and he did his best to try and free Monkey. He had almost given up, until he started mentioning their friends. Monkey had almost broken out after he came to , but Po convinced him not to, and to follow his plan. They were still in the main room, and Po had to use all his willpower not to look at the Sun Orchid. He was still concentrating when he heard his name called by Scorpion. He walked to her and tried not to sigh. He was extremely surprised when she started tracing his face and body with her claws.

Scorpion needed to get something off her chest. She had still never had her first kiss, and she was sure the Dragon Warrior hadn't either. He was a panda, a clumsy fat race doomed to die because of 1 prophecy. She wanted her first to be his first too, so she started trying to get the courage and have him warm up to her.

Po was not feeling creeped out anymore. He was actually feeling...loving. He had never felt this way before, not around anybody. He was scared and happy at the same time. He had his chance. He would kiss...her, ewww. Then he would run and signal Monkey to run. They would barely make it back in time, but it would work. He worked up all his willpower, determination, and courage, and kissed her. They felt each other's warm lips against their own, and the whole world seemed unreal. Po broke it quickly, and ran. He got out long before Scorpion came to her senses again. When she did, all she saw was a note. It said " You know where to find me if you need me."She laughed. She needed to rest now, and the only thing she thought about was Po.

* * *

**Sorry guys, but 3 stories at once takes time. There are only going to be 2 more chapters, and these are now the last 2 that Po can be with. But for now, Goodbye and Goodnight.**

**BP, seeing off this fan fiction.**


	4. Viper x Po

Viper/Po

He was cute.

There was no other way to describe him. He was probably cute long before he came to the Jade Palace. Viper couldn't describe him any other way. She found that, while she could spend hours thinking about him, she couldn't even say a word to his face. It had been 2 months since he had moved to the Jade Palace. He was cooking dinner right now. He always looked cute when he was cooking.

Again, she had said cute.

She had wondered what she was feeling. She hadn't told anyone yet. But something told her that she would find the answer in training.

So she trained,and trained, and trained until she fainted.

That didn't help.

She tried meditating, until she came up with a conclusion.

She loved him.

Did she believe it at first? Yes.

She fell for his personality, his looks, and his childish nature. He was completely naive. But Viper didn't care. He would learn of her love for him, one way or another.

Had he fallen for her? Let's say, if I told you, you would be a little creeped out. But they loved each other, but they didn't know it until a month passed...

They had gotten a bandit call. The bandits were in the Valley, mugging whoever was in their way. Their target? Mr. Pings, to make a mark on the Dragon Furious 5 ran down as quickly as they could. They all thought of Mr. Ping as a second father, except Po. They quickly reached and divided to drive the bandits away.

Big,Big mistake.

Po wasn't trained to take on multiple enemies at once. He focused on one bandit at a time. He didn't notice the knife behind him until he was stabbed with it. He screamed in pain, then he passed out.

5 hours later...

Po woke up in a hospital bed. He immediately tried getting up, and promptly failed. He then felt crushed, and looked to see everyone hugging him. They explained that the bandits had been beat. As soon as Po got knocked out, everyone fought harder, even Mr. Ping joined. Then they all ran him to the hospital. He looked around at his friends, then his crush. He promptly turned away from her to save him from blushing. She was closer to his face than everyone else. Eventually, they had to leave Po. They all promised to visit tomorrow.

When everyone had left, he heard a hissing sound from the . He faked sleep so that if it were a bandit, he could surprise them. But he only heard Viper speaking. He listened closely, and was shocked by what she said. She said " Well, this may be my only chance to tell him I love him, but what if he doesn't like me? Sure, He's the Dragon Warrior, but I might as well get it off my chest. Po, I love you. There, done." As she turned to leave she was grabbed by Po. She turned and was greeted by a kiss.

Po moved his mouth from Viper's. She was shocked. He then said" Viper, I love you too." He then smiled, then prompted Viper to curl up next to him. They fell asleep like that. They would explain to their comrades later, but right then they just enjoyed each other's company.


	5. Tigress x Po

Tigress/Po

* * *

**Hello there! Sorry if this took awhile to update, but vacation and stuff kept me busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

* * *

He was hungry. After the night he had, he was even hungrier. Stopping Shen was tough work! He wandered around the city, not caring who saw. He had been walking for hours, and with the injuries he had sustained, he was bone dead tired and hungry. He finally, Finally sat in a restaurant. It was called " The Golden Lily's Tea Shop." It was a nice walk away from the hotel they were staying in. He picked up the menu, went to the counter, and ordered 2 bowls of dumplings. He waited until they were finished, then sat down. He ate in silence. He didn't notice that even the shop owners had left until after he went to pay. He just put the money on the counter, and sat down again and sighed. He continued eating until they were done, then he just sat there. He was thinking about his past. He didn't notice Tigress until she sat down next to him.

She was absolutely stunned! Here was Po, the big, childish, hyped up panda sitting silently! It was like a dream come true to The rest of the Furious Five and Master Shifu, but not to her. She wanted the other Po. She took the seat in front of Po, and she cleared her throat," Hmm." That startled him, he quickly looked around before seeing Tigress, then he just sighed. He didn't want to talk, but it's kinda hard not to in front of your childhood crush. " What do you want, Tigress?" That startled her. She wasn't expecting such a blunt phrase to come out of Po. But she understood that he was tired and sore. Heck, even she was! But she came to tell him something very important, which she only could tell him now after a talk with her father.

"Po." That shook him out of his trance. He quickly bolted up, then smiled, "Tigress!" He suddenly realized that if he was going to survive the night, he was going to have to apologize. "Sorry Tigress, I was tired." he quickly spit out. Tigress didn't change her face. That worried Po. Whenever that happened, he was either in deep trouble, or she had to tell him something important. He was really hoping for the latter. But nothing prepared him for what Tigress had said.

"Po, what I'm going to tell you is going to shock you. Maybe you won't feel the same way, but I have to tell you. Po, I love you."

If she hadn't caught him she was sure he was going to faint.

"Tigress, am I dreaming?" " No, Po, why?" " Because if I'm dreaming, please don't wake me up. Tigress, I've loved you ever since I had first saw you." Tigress smiled brightly. " Thank you Po." Then, as if magic, They eased their heads towards each other. They kissed for the first time, in the tiny Tea shop. From there, they walked hand in hand, heart with heart, laughing and smiling all the way.

* * *

**And we are done!**

**Po: ( Starts crying )**

**Me: Po, What's wrong?**

**Po: We're done, no more romance.**

**Me: That's were your wrong. See, I'm going to re-write one of these stories, with a completely new everything( except for the paring ), and the best thing is that I'm going to decide which one by the number of votes I get. So comment which one I should do, and the one most commented, I'll rewrite. Now stop crying! Or Tigress will get you.**

**Po: ( Screams )**


	6. Shifu x Tigress father Daughter relation

Tigress/Po

Deleted scene

**Hello there people of . I'll be your host today, with a fine selection of Fan fictions to read. Here is one from my latest one shot. This is a mix between a father/daughter oneshot and a tipo relationship. Reviews are greatly appreciated, enjoy!.**

* * *

This wasn't new.

Shifu always called in Tigress after a mission, but never this late at night! Tigress had a slight suspicion that Shifu wanted to talk about a little more than the mission. She , of course, knew she was right. Shifu had never see her display her affection, and all of a sudden, here she was, hugging the same panda that she had thought of as dead 15 minutes prior. It must have been quite confusing to him, that she would hug him,Him! Of all people, she should have despised him, not love him. But, this was Po, he had an uncanny ability to make friends to whoever he met. He couldn't befriend Tai Lung or Shen, but that was their fault. They didn't accept it. Anyways, she had just given Shifu the full report of their mission, and they have been sitting in uncomfortable silence for quite some time. Shifu finally broke the silence, "Tigress, why did you let Po hug you?" Tigress was expecting this, however, and she began her answer. " Master, Po has... changed me. He has changed me into a different person altogether. To him, I am no longer Master Tigress, The hardcore leader of the Furious Five. I am Tigress, his best friend."

To say this stunned Shifu would be an understatement.

"Tigress, how do you feel about Po?" Shifu questioned. " I don't know mast-" She was stunned when his finger silenced her. " Tigress, in this matter, I am your father. I have acted like it, but I wish I could have changed the past. I was too afraid you would turn out like Tai Lung. I am truly sorry for what you had to suffer through." Tigress hugged Shifu. " Mast- **Father," **she liked the way the word was able to come out easily, " Father, I don't know what I feel. Whenever I am close to him, I feel safe. I feel warm and soft on the inside, and my heart races as though I have just finished the most brutal of exercises." Shifu smiled, " That Tigress, is love." Tigress stiffened at the word. She bowed her head, and murmured" I am incapable of love." No sooner did the words come out of her mouth, when Shifu hugged her. She froze for a couple of seconds, and then she hugged back. They parted, and then Shifu said " Tigress , I am going to tell you what I told Po, what goes on in your head, is nothing compared to what goes on in your heart. Do you understand, daughter?" " Yes father, I understand." " Good, now then, you have a panda to track." " Yes father." Tigress said, dashing out the door. Shifu stood in the doorway. He knew, in time, she would fall in love. He wanted it to be a strong warrior. But, looking at Po, Po was stronger than any master. He whispered, almost silently, " Panda, please succeeded, where I have failed." He then became one with the shadows, only to be seen in the morning. Then, they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**This is always what happens. I never feel like writing ( I'm lazy) but I still do the best I can. Thank you reading this, Big Panda 05, over and out.**


	7. Tigress x Po Rewrite

Tigress/Po

Rewrite

Disclaimer: I don't own KFP, but I wish I did.

* * *

**Hello there people! I'm very sorry this took so long, I had to take a vacation without internet or my Laptop. But ****now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The Rewrite! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up was tough, especially after a day of training, **especially** if you were Po. But he was awake. There was a slight knock at his door, at **MIDNIGHT!** Po was aggrevaited, but he held his anger. It could be Tigress, and that would have ended terribly. He was still sore from their last argument. He shivered at the thought, then he opened the door. It was Viper. She asked him, "Brother, would you like to play a game with us?" "Sure Viper, lets go," His fatigue forgotten, he quietly crept trough the barracks. His stealth mode had improved, he could cross without making too many creaks. They made it to the Hall of Warriors without much trouble. In the Hall was the rest of the Furious Five. Po asked, "What game are we playing today, Mantis?" "You guys are going to love this! On my mission to retrieve that gem, I found out about a new game, It's called Truth or Dare." Viper asked " What are the rules?" " In the game, one animal starts by asking another if they chose truth or dare, if the second one choses truth, the first one asks them a question that they have to answer truthfully, if they chose dare, you can dare them to do whatever you want them to do." Viper hissed "Of course you would enjoy it, It's evil," Po said " Now wait Viper, it might be fun!" Monkey said," I start!" A chorus of "No fair," quickly followed. Monkey smiled," Mantis, Truth or Dare?" "Truth," "Have you ever been drunk? " " Only once, and I regret it to this day, My Turn! Crane, Truth or Dare?" Crane had to think, "truth," "Who do you like?" Crane sighed," Mei Ling."

No one was really surprised.

Crane said," Tigress, Truth or Dare?"

That was surprising. No one messed with Tigress unless they had a death wish, and Crane had just put his wings into the tiger's mouth.( forgive the pun, I just had to put it out there) Tigress said " truth," "Who had your first kiss?" Now Crane had signed his will and laid down in his coffin, but what Tigress said next shocked them all.

" I don't know,"

All of their jaws dropped but Po's, because it was similar to his first kiss too. She continued " I was 14, at a masquerade, and a 14 year old boy asked me to dance with him, now I would have punched him, but I was feeling quite lonely, so I took him up on his offer, then the next thing I knew we were kissing, I never saw him again."

Po's jaw dropped to the floor,_ I WAS IN THAT MASK! He thought_. He wanted to scream in victory and terror, but his mouth wasn't working! HE had stopped working! " Po, Truth or Dare?" "Truth," Po whispered. " Same question." " It was you."

That day was the luckiest & most painful day Po had ever had and will have, and he doesn't regret it, not at all.

* * *

**Thank you, Thank you for the applause, or the death threats, whichever come first. I would like to thank all of you for your support, but now, like all good stories, it must end. Thank you all, and Good Night! Big Panda 05, signing off, now I gotta run before Tigress gets here**

**Tigress:WHERE ARE YOU?! ( tears through walls)**

**Me: BYE! ( sprints away)**


End file.
